phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia Revana
Anastasia Revana is a Knight and Freedom Fighter from Earth-3792XX. Origins Born on the city satellite of St Anstar's Haven in the year 56864, she and her twin brother Artorius were both taken in by Talnara Neurona, a nurse who worked at the Gladiatorial Arena, shortly before the disappearance of her parents. Both she and her brother were raised by Talnara and had spent much of their childhood within the Arena, watching the pit fighters and gladiators work their trade. By the age of six, both expressed a fervent desire to become Gladiators themselves. Months of pleading and secret training finally won over the Hierophant, and both of the twins were trained in armed and unarmed gladiatorial combat. Following her initiation into the Arena, she became an acclaimed fighter and had donned a heroic persona that lasted throughout her career. 56892 AD and the Terran Expansion Today, Anastasia is a member of a secret order of knights known as the Order of the Sun. Under her alias, she fights the fanatical Second Terran Empire at every turn. Whether through intelligence gathering or through direct combat, every effort is made to halt their expansion and their spreading of the word of Asmodaeus. Through her valiant actions, entire worlds are saved and invasions delayed. Personality Years of fighting and retreating have left Anastasia weary and cynical when greeting other people, and she is highly calculating, always silently letting other people speak until she learns everything she needs to understand and gain an advantage over them. However, in spite of this, she is still compassionate and polite when addressing people in need. Powers and Abilities Trained from the age of six, Anastasia Revana is highly skilled in various forms of armed and unarmed combat and has mastered several melee weapons upon reaching adulthood. She currently wields a staff that can quickly cycle through various long-hafted melee weapons, such as bladed staffs, halberds, lucerne hammers and lances. Each form generates a powerful field that protects it from wear and tear, in addition to allowing it to cut or crush through armour with greater ease. In addition, she wields two vambrace mounted blades, each equipped with a force field of its own, that can be extended or retracted at will. Years of training and genetic therapy have also imbued Anastasia's strength, agility and stamina. Standing at 8' tall and weighing over 600lb, she is able to demonstrated incredible feats of strength and stamina, all in the name of pleasing the audiences of the Haven, although these attributes have since been used to defend against the Asmodaein Movement. She also wears a suit of powered armour which increases her strength even further. With a spoken command, the armour's power can be amplified. She is also an experienced guerilla fighter and tactician, and has learned many manoeuvres that have inflicted setbacks aplenty against the Terran footsoldiers and the Asmodites. Trivia *Anastasia Revana began as a transgendered Artorius. *She was originally intended to incorporate more elements from Norse mythology. Category:Earth-3792XX Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Heroes Category:Weapon-Wielders